STARS
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: It's another One-shot fic from yours truly, NxL for Christmas, This fic is based on our favorite pairing NaLu, and this is the alternate ending that we NaLu Lovers may want to happen in the end... of the Fairy Tail OVA 4, instead of the girls being at the spa, they are at the beach, ( i assure you this is a cute, fluffy kind of Fic )


- STARS -

* * *

NxL: Yo Minna, if you don't have an account yet, you can check me out at Facebook, Just search NxLFlamingKey… Ya know… I'm looking for someone to chat too… and I'm always on my account… ^^ I'm a girl, so don't think I'm a boy kind of pervert… And you can suggest… ("._.) It's all my account's fault… I can't make an account at deviantart… *pouts* Anyways… ENJOY!

* * *

- Beach scene -

( Uhm… Let's just say, this'll gonna get a lttle bit Cheesy and corny… And I know for all the NaLu fans out there, this is what others wanted to happen, Right? Sorry if Scriptal, I'm still not used to Non-scripted ones… so Enjoy!~ )

Lucy: Oh… *she braced herself* It's getting darker already… *Lucy pouted while in the water*

Natsu: Why, We can still swim aren't we? *Natsu convinced Lucy a bit*

Lucy: I know, but- *She was cut off by a happy cute looking kitty cat*

Happy: They liiiked each other~ *Happy rolled his tongue saying it*

Lucy: Sh-shut up cat! *she blushed a bit*

Mira: Oh, my… my… someone's getting redder… *she winked at Lucy and giggled with the other girls*

Lucy: It's not what you think! *Lucy shouted waving her arms up in the air*

Levy: Lu-chan, you can hide it from him, *Levy smirked at Lucy* but you can't hide it from us… *She looked at the others*

Cana: Yeah! *drinking her wine*

Erza: *folded her arms* As if you can hide it Lucy… *She smiled at Lucy*

Natsu: Uhm… *He poked Lucy*

Lucy: What!? *Then she blinked twice, then she was surprised it was Natsu* S-sorry Natsu! *she bowed*

Natsu: Oh… no~ It's okay~ *she stops Lucy from bowing* I was just going to ask you on what you actually meant by darker… *he folded his arms*

Lucy: Because it's- *then she was cut off by Gray's shout*

Gray: Oi! Natsu! *he shouted in anger* Where the hell did you hide my trunks!? *Gray shouted going near him*

Natsu: What are you talking about?! *Natsu getting irritated*

Gray: I know you hided it! *he shouted*

Natsu: I didn't I was here the whole time! *Natsu shouted*

Gray: Ha! As if- *His words were cut off by a sword at his neck*

Erza: Gray! Stop making a scene! *She shouted to Gray*

Gray: *gulp* H-hai! *then he walks away mumbling something when he noticed Juvia running away with it* … *he mumbled to himself, while sweat dropping* I should've known…

Cana: *groans to herself* Ugh~ *she said and she burped, since she drank a lot of wine while on the water, and now she is unconscious… floating away from the group but the group did not notice, since they are talking about something*

Mira: So… we'll set them up? *She looked at the others*

Happy: Aye!

Levy: But… uhm… How are you going to do that? *She asked Mira*

Mira: We'll be doi- *she was cut off by Erza who was shaking Mira*

Erza: We failed… *still shaking Mira*

Mira: W-wh-aat… D-do… Y-y-oo-u… M-e-ea-n? *She's trying to break free from Erza's shake*

Levy: *she jaw dropped at the scene*

Erza: *she stopped shaking Mira* The boys already left… *She said to Mira*

Mira: Nah, Don't worry… we still have Happy… *she said in a jolly voice*

Erza: *jaw dropped* M-mira…

Mira: What? *she asked*

Wendy: Uhm… Natsu-nii and Lucy-chan already left… *she said*

Happy: Aye~ *he agreed with a bit of discourage in his voice*

Mira: But they were here a moment ago… *she sighed and a voice of sadness was heard*

Carla: Perhaps they already left, hearing your plans… *she folded her arms*

Happy: Carla~ *drooling a bit and his eyes sparkling*

Levy: I wonder where Lu-chan go... *she wondered looking at the sky*

Erza: Yeah… *she looked at the sky too*

Mira: The stars are on it's brightest and reflecting perfectly to the sea… *she smiled looking at the sky*

Levy: I hope something incredible would happen… *she smiled at the sky and look at her friends and back again at the sky*

* * *

- Natsu and Lucy's POV -

( Enjoy! ^^ )

Lucy: N-natsu! *she shouted blushing* Why did you drag me here?

Natsu: I don't like them having plans on us! *Natsu shouted*

Lucy: Plans? On "US?" *She shouted in a question and repeated it* on US?! *She blushed more asking that question*

Natsu: Yes! They are… Another crazy pairing from Mira! *He shouted in a bit of panic*

Lucy: Oh… *she uttered sadly*

Natsu: I think were safe here… *he stopped from his tracks now walking slowly still holding Lucy's wrist*

Lucy: Uhm… Natsu… *she tried to get Natsu's attention who is now focusing himself on the beauty of the stars, she tried poking Natsu* Natsu?... *She poked him again* Natsu…

Natsu: *He mumbled something that made his cheeks tint pink*

Lucy: W-what? *she asked wanting for him to repeat it*

Lucy's thoughts: He's blushing! ( OAO )

Natsu: Boys are like stars; *He paused for a moment letting go of her hand* there are millions of them, *She looked at Lucy and smiled at her and he points the stars* but only one can make your dreams come true. *Then he looked back at the sky*

Lucy: *she blinked her eyes in surprise then she finally spoke after she saw Natsu blushing* The Brightest star I have ever seen… *she gulped closing her eyes, and opened it again*

Natsu: Huh? *Then Natsu looked at her and smiled, as if he was trying to tell her, "Go on… Tell me, we're partners, right?*

Lucy: was the one right there… staring at me. *Then Lucy smiled at Natsu*  
Lucy's thoughts: Here comes the time, the time full of regrets…

Natsu: L-lucy… *Natsu's face from a smile become surprised, then he hugged her suddenly and lifted her as if she said yes in a wedding with him* That means… It's us right? *He asked surprising Lucy*

Lucy: N-natsu! P-put me down first! *she squeaked*

Natsu: Aye!~ *She put her down, but not letting her go, he is still hugging her by the top of her waist*

Lucy: That's much better than waving me off in the air… *she sighed*

Natsu: So… Lucy… *cough* Ehem… Will you be my Girlfriend? *He asked with a serious tone*

Lucy: *Lucy just smiled at Natsu*

Natsu: That means yes right? *Natsu has his goofy grin growing*

Lucy: Yep… *She puts her hand on his cheeks and pulls him*

Natsu: *as he noticed Lucy pulling her she pulled him too…*

( A/N: YES MINNA, THAT'S THE ENDING… *points at le picture near the title* )

* * *

NxL: I guess i didn't make 5 One-shots at all... ("._.) but anyways... Please search me on facebook if you want to talk to me! just search NxLFlamingKey! ^^ it's all my accounts fault i don't have deviant art account... *sigh*... Anyways~ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD


End file.
